Cragsters Max
The Cragsters Max is a Max that made its debut in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Krader the most. The Max's head is square with a mouth separating part of it. The mouth has four square teeth inside of it, which are most likely inherited from Krader. On top of his head are two large eyes with some gold and rock in between them. On the back of his head is one of Seismo's horns. He has a large, round body with a few edges, with rocks and gold in the middle of his stomach, resembling a cubit. He has two large arms with the same square that's in his stomach, with two large Krader fingers with grey & gold accents on the tip coming from the square. Lastly, he has Seismo's legs and large feet with a black toe each. Biography The Cragsters Maxed when the Cragsters fought the other tribes for a Cookironi. When Zaptor got the Cookironi, the Cragsters Maxed, frightening him. Zaptor then ran away, and the Cragsters Max chased him, almost crushing him. The other tribes Maxed, and the Cookironi was dropped on the floor. They fought over it, and none of them appeared to be winning. Afterwards, the Maxes de-Maxed, and Zorch broke the Cookironi, upsetting everyone. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Krader, the Cragsters got mad, not wanting their leader electrocuted. The Electroids then explained that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and then the Cragsters join. They then dance, and afterwards, they Maxed to see who has the best dance. The Maxes complimented each other, and then gave each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") When Zorch pranked Shuff by refusing to deliver a ceramic figurine to him, the other Cragsters attempted to help, but failed. Shuff then tells them to Max with him, and the Cragsters Max caught Zorch, forcing him to give Shuff the figurine. Shuff then danced happily, accidentally breaking the last Teddy Butterfly figurine, and started crying. ("Mailman") When Krader was unable to crack open a boulder with his fist, the Cragsters Maxed to break it open. ("Cragsters MAX!") The Max was formed to fight King Nixel after discovering the Mixamajig was a hoax. He then Mixed with the other Maxes to form the Ultra-Miximum Max. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information The Cragsters Max can be built using parts combined from Mixels sets 41503 Krader, 41504 Seismo, and 41505 Shuff. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *He is the first Max to appear in the show. *He somewhat resembles a Golem. *He does not contain any distinguishing features based on Shuff. However, he contains the power of a wrecking ball. *He is able to catch up to Zorch, as shown in Mailman. Gallery External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Earth Category:Maxes with horns Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Maxes with unique hands Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Maxes that can fly Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Moving Fingers Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Four teeth Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Big heads Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Two Legs